The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duealkowi’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Calibrachoa plants with large attractive flowers.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number A09-4850-001, not patented. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a group of A09-4850-001 plants in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.